Paraules perdides
by Chia Moon
Summary: Palabras que remarcan la existencia de una pareja. El amor dado en pequeñas situaciones.
1. Frio

Comenzamos con esto nwn. Tres palabras asignadas. ¡A disfrutar!

* * *

Datos del fic:

 **Título:** Paraules perdides.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Tipo:** Drables o OS.

 **Especial** : El Topic Taiora del foro Poryecto 1-8 presenta el Reto Navideño.

Ranking: T.

 **Temas:** Romance, humor.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc, Ic, pocas risas, dosis de dulzura y hasta posible sangrado nasal de felicidad. Ok no.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son usados sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Palabras que remarcan la existencia de una pareja. El amor dado en pequeñas situaciones.

* * *

 _ **Frio**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **I**

Hacía frio. Por las que los demás se negaran a ver la realidad. Por más felices que estuvieran en sus risas. Ella tenía frio. Calándole por los huesos. Atravesándole los guantes de lana. El abrigo. El gorro.

Hasta el bolso contra su cadera era frio.

Empezaba a maldecir a su novio por hacerla quedar en un día tan helado. Una cita. Decía habérsela ganado tras marcar tres goles en el último partido en el que sí, Sora había pasado un frio de muerte., pero había valido la pena ver su cara de pura felicidad.

—Si no llegas pronto… te enterarás— murmuró en un escalofrío.

A ella le gustaba el verano por lo mismo. No existía frio. Podía vestir amplias ropas y cortas de mangas. No sentía más frio que el necesario del aire acondicionado.

De repente, sintió algo cálido contra su mejilla. Dando un respingo, se apartó y miró hacia la causa.

Taichi sonreía, de esa manera que siempre la descolocaba. Sostenía en una mano enguatada una bebida caliente y en sus ojos, la promesa de que no se arrepentiría de haber ido ese día.

 **II**

El frio tenía sus cosas buenas. No las descartaba. Mucha gente podía amar u odiarlo o simplemente, darles igual. Ella estaba en el modo neutral, siempre y cuando no tuviera que lidiar con un pelo encrespado y la piel seca. Unos detalles a los que pocos esperarían que ella prestara atención.

Pero en esos momentos, solo podía pensar que tenía unas cosas demasiado buenas. Unas eran las comidas calientes que podía disfrutar. Las bebidas calientes que en verano echaba de menos. Y especialmente, el contacto entre las personas. Aunque principalmente, con su novio.

Taichi era demasiado calentito para el verano. Sin embargo, en invierno, era una gozada.

Sora adoraba meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Acariciar la suave y caliente piel con sus dedos a la par que se le calentaban. Le gustaba sentir su cuerpo calentarse gracias a la cercanía del otro y aunque Tai terminaba llevándose algún que otro pellizco debido a su capacidad para que sus manos descendieran demasiado hasta su trasero, no podía evitar pensar que sería algo cruel no permitírselo por mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, sus nalgas también necesitaban calor.

 **III**

—Venga, Sora.

—Voy, voy— replicó ante la insistencia.

Se frotó las manos heladas y tras dar al play, corrió hacia él, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá. Tai cerró el brazo a su alrededor y cubrió sus cuerpos con la manta. Sora tiritó, pegándose contra él.

No podía haber nada mejor.

Tu novio. Palomitas dulces. Una película. Frio y lluvia en el exterior. Oh. Y una manta. Eso era pura gloria.

 **IV**

Tembló de frio cuando las ropas se las llevó con él. Pero a la vez, de placer. Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de aquella tormenta helada. Sin luz y sin nadie a su alrededor, el dejarse llevar por la pasión era algo que no podían evitar.

Él dejó caer las ropas a un lado. Sus manos no podían estar más tiempo lejanas a ella. Su piel sensible al tacto, calentándose bajo sus caricias. Torpes besos y dedos nerviosos. Una risita nerviosa escapándose contra su piel. El aleteo de la perdida y el comienzo de un nuevo rumbo. Su mundo cambiado y ni el frio en el exterior podía aplacar la pasión.

Su nombre en sus labios. Sus dedos en su espalda, tensa y suave bajo sus falanges. Los movimientos sobre su cuerpo. La unión inequívoca de sus cuerpos y sus almas. El sexo en su pura pasión. Una risa escondida en sus miradas. Una complicidad única en busca del ansiado premio que terminó en sus labios.

 **V**

El frio de la temperatura no era lo único que existía en el mundo. Él lo sabía. Mejor que nadie. No podía explicarle a nadie ese sentimiento exacto. Tampoco se lo desearía ni a su mejor enemigo.

Pero se sentía frio. Completamente. En su interior. En el exterior. Ella siempre decía que él era cálido. En ese momento se sentía helado. Sin rumbo. Perdido. Por más que se miraba las manos, antes llenas, ahora tan frías como vacías.

Le faltaba su calor. Y ya no volvería. Todo había quedado en nada. Era como haberse hundido en medio de un lago helado.

Alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda. Otros le frotaban los hombros. Alguien dijo algunas palabras.

No importaba. Todo estaba helado.

Porque ella… ya no estaba.

 _Hubiera sido más feliz con Yamato._

Miró al cielo. Una lágrima vagabunda por su mejilla.

 _Mentira. Ella solo era feliz conmigo. Ella era mía. Mía._

Aún así, por muy convencido que estuviera, nadie podía calentar de nuevo la llama de su corazón.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente ñvñ.**


	2. Cadera

**He hecho cosas mejores Taiora. Esta no me da demasiado orgullo. Todo por el puñetero dolor de mi enfermedad QnQ.**

* * *

 _Cadera_

* * *

—Taichi. Tu mano está bajando demasiado.

—Ups.

Sora sonrió, extendiendo sus labios en mueca burlona mientras los dedos de su pareja regresaban a su cintura, por encima de su cadera. Justo contra sus costillas. La pegó más contra él, con sus formas encajando de una forma curiosa. Algo de lo que ambos eran conscientes.

Sus caderas encajando como debían. Sus torsos. Sus brazos. Todo. Parecían haber sido creados únicamente el uno para el otro. Incluso sus mentes.

No solo el haber crecido juntos influía. Las cosas íntimas no las hicieron las experiencias junto a los demás. Eran cosas suyas, propias y privadas.

Ambos habían descubierto que, de algún modo, les gustaba bailar. Sora disfrutaba de los bailes pegados y Tai no podía negárselo. La sola idea de ella bailando pegada a otro tipo le revolvía las tripas, así que solo le quedaba moverse y ponerse a ello. Hasta terminó gustándole de cierto modo.

Por eso en ese momento, durante el cumpleaños de Mimi, estaban ahí, en medio de la pista, rodeados de diferentes parejas y enfrascados en su propio mundo de pasos de baile, de cercanía mutua y cariño.

Era ya lo que quedaba por hacer de la fiesta. Disfrutarla en un momento de pareja. Mimi se debatía entre echarle el lazo a Yamato o a un nervioso y torpe Koushiro que lo hacía adorable. Unos pasos más allá, Takeru y Hikari intercambiaban sonrisas y miradas que pasaron en picos escondidos por alto a su hermano. Aunque Tai no tenía demasiado interés en eso en ese instante.

Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios pudieron besar el cuello femenino. Sora acarició su espalda, con las manos abiertas y rió contra su oído.

—Vamos a otro lugar— murmuró.

Sora consintió su capricho y ambos salieron al balcón. Otra pareja estaba ya en un rincón dándose el lote. Tai no permitió que se interesara por ellos, pues abordó su boca nada más tener la oportunidad, acorralándola contra la barandilla.

—Deberíamos de dejar que nos invitaran más veces— murmuró ella frotando nariz contra nariz.

Tai lo sopesó.

—No es mala idea.

Y volvió a unir estrechamente sus bocas.

* * *

 **Cuandito que me den la siguiente palabra me pongo a ello nwn.**


	3. Travesura

Y con esto, llegamos a la última palabra y el final del fic (que en realidad son OS, drables y viñetas sin relación alguna xD)

He cambiado el ranking de este a M, para quedarme más tranquila con este Os. Aunque no tenga lemon exactamente, prefiero asegurarme nwn.

¡Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!

 _ **Finalización del reto creado por el grupo Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

* * *

Travesura.

* * *

 **L** a cosa empezó como algo normal entre dos niños. La diferencia: No lo eran. Ambos tenían ya veinticinco años y se supone que esas cosas quedaba muy atrás. Lo que pasaba es que Tai lo llevaba en la sangre. Tanto queriendo como si no. Simplemente salía. Era travieso por naturaleza.

O eso día Sora cuando le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con los labios. Cuando le desataba el sujetador por detrás, cosa que a veces le había llegado a ganarse una torta por enfado femenino. O hasta cuando un día de esos locos decidió ponerse su ropa interior, una capa y saltar de la cama para hacerse ver como Superman simplemente para animarla cuando suspendió el dicho examen que la traía loca por días.

Él se torció la muñeca, estuvo de baja dos semanas y ella se rió a carcajadas mientras duró.

Pero ese día…

La travesura comenzó con jugar con las gominolas que habían comprado tras ir al cine a ver una de las películas ñoñas que a ella le encantaban y hacían que él se quedara dormido en los títulos.

Ella nunca se enfadaba por eso. Solo porque le babeara el jersey.

Recordaba que esa vez Sora no se había quejado y que pese a todo, él se había quedado dormido. Esperaba que estuviera enfadada, pero no fue así. Salió con pañuelo en la mano, limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándole de soslayo.

—¿Qué? — había exclamado al subir en el coche de regreso a casa.

Pero ella no respondió. Solo sonrió y miró al frente.

Al llegar a la casa fue cuando finalmente ella no pudo más y estalló en carcajadas. Taichi la miró con sorpresa y hasta con ciertas ganas de unirse a lo que fuera divertido. Pero cuando Sora le señaló, supuso que era él el objeto de sus risas.

—Lo siento, Tai. Tómatelo como una venganza personal— expresó entre risas y uniendo las palmas en ruego.

Tai frunció el ceño, sin comprender y se miró. Ningún rastro de nada sospechoso. Ni a derechas ni a izquierdas. Levantó la mirada hacia ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de él del brazo y la suya para colgarlas. Al darse la vuelta, se puso de puntillas y señaló su trasero. Al principio, pensó que era una invitación, pero cuando ella le pellizco la mano, sin dejar de reír era claramente un no.

Luego lo señaló con culpabilidad y mostró una bolsita repleta de gominolas, de esas que se pegaban en todos lados, especialmente, los más inoportunos.

—Sora…— murmuró.

—Solo he sido un poco traviesa. Una travesura de nada— se excusó, sonriendo con nerviosismo y corriendo por el pasillo hacia el salón—. ¡Fue por quedarte dormido y babearme!

—¡Realmente te babeé! — exclamó cubriéndose la boca y limpiándosela aún sin haber restos existentes.

La joven asintió y se escondió tras el sofá, entre risas.

—Estabas tan bien para eso que…

—¿Tan bien para qué, Sora? — cuestionó él al acecho, cual gato tras su presa.

La chica hizo un gesto hacia atrás. Él frunció el ceño y entonces comprendió, llevando su mano derecha hasta el lugar. Pegajoso y… puajs.

Tenía una gominola en toda regla, justo en la nalga. Sobre la tela del pantalón. No. Más bien… ¡dentro del pantalón!

Dios, eso iba más allá de una travesura. ¡Pero buena! Debía de reconocer, aunque con la boca chica.

—¿Cuándo ha…?— calló al recordar.

Justo cuando venían hacia su casa. Él pensando que era unos intentos calientes de su novia de ponerlo a cien y era todo lo contrario. Ella solo quería pegar el osito de gominola en su calzoncillo. ¡Qué buena trampa! (A boca chica, claro).

Empezó a desnudarse ahí mismo y fue entonces cuando la cosa dejó de ser una simple travesura de un niño pequeño. Sora observó sus acciones y esperó alguna regañina, pero es que simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se inclinó de espaldas a ella para separar la dichosa gominola del calzoncillo, cuando lo notó.

Un bocado contra su nalga.

Dio un respingo, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sora se cubrió con el cojín, riendo.

—No me culpes. Estabas muy bien y…

—Y decidiste morderme. ¿A que sí?

Sora asintió y cubrió su cara más con el cojín. Taichi se lamió los labios, travieso y se acercó a ella. Metió la mano dentro de su pantalón, tocándole sugestivamente la ingle de paso y sacó el paquete de gominolas. Mostró dos pequeños ositos rosados y perfectos en su forma y una pícara sonrisa.

—Sora— canturreó.

La chica quitó el cojín de sus ojos para verle. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y retrocedió mientras él avanzaba y tiraba de su jersey en busca de sus secretos gemelos.

—¡Vamos a jugar!

El paquete de gominolas rodaría más tarde por el sofá hacia el suelo. Pegajosos, cubiertos de sudor, ambos se quedaron dormidos, pegados más por el azúcar que por otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, los vecinos llamaron en busca de por qué ambos gritaban de dolor.

La pareja nunca podría explicar cómo una dulce travesura había terminado de ese modo. Eso sí, las carcajadas no faltaron en años posteriores.

* * *

 **¡Mil gracias por leer!**

 **¡Arriba el Taiora! :3**

 **Soy muy lela y no recuerdo a quien pertenece cada palabra, pero espero que os hayan gustado xvx. ¡Ánimo!**


End file.
